


White day

by ichirinchan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichirinchan/pseuds/ichirinchan
Summary: A white day is suppose to be sweet, white and all fluffs; chocolates and marshmallows; however Eunsang receives the not so ordinary kind.. nevertheless, he can't complain, he did wish for it afterall..
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Kudos: 24





	White day

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be posted here on white day but I had a problem posting it on my twitter and so it got delayed... 
> 
> *not beta read  
> *grammatical errors

Eunsang wakes up from his alarm.

_Damn!_

He forgot that he put this alarm on his calendar exactly last month.

He looks at the bedside time and it’s striking at half past 3.

  
The whole house is still so silent. He turned off his alarm immediately afraid that his sister and mom will wake up and he doesn't want that to happen for he knows they are tired.

 _Fuck._ He cursed again as his eyes are closing involuntarily. He wanted to sleep more but this is an important day for him.

He has been receiving a lot of chocolates and flowers on Valentine’s day. However, for the past 3 years in his high school too, he never gives anyone chocolate nor reciprocated anyone’s feelings.

The strange thing though, there is always someone who gives him chocolates on white day.

Funny because white day is the _“reply” / “answer”_ day and he is supposed to be the one giving back but he is still on the receiving end.

Yesterday, Dongpyo, his best friend, is teasing him again regarding the chocolate that he will receive this day because of what happened for the past years.

He groaned at the thought and kicks in the air.

* * *

📽 1st year high school

On their first year, he received a lot of chocolates on February 14 and that is not even surprise for he is popular with girls and boys at middle school too.

What he is surprised this time is its white day and he saw a handmade chocolate on his locker with a typewritten note.

The note:" _'It's like I want you to look at me, but I turn my head every time you do"_

It’s true that he receives confessions every now and then and his locker is always full on Valentine’s day. Expensive chocolates and such to be honest, but that simple note and the handmade one makes his heart beats a little faster than it should be.

The only thing is, those chocolates are a little unpleasant for a normal person.

On their break, he opened the box and started eating it. Dongpyo who loves to steal his food, takes one. In a second, he retches it out trying to vomit what he gobbled.

 _“Yuck!!!!!!!!!! Who gave you that?”_ He screams and steals Minhee’s water bottle and chugs it down.

Minhee is their classmate and Dongpyo’s seatmate. The two are seated next to him. Minhee is also their class representative and the most popular student in their school even at first year.

If Eunsang is popular, Minhee is 10x more popular. He also excels in class despite sleeping most of the time. However, everyone still likes him.

Literally everyone, including Eunsang.

Minhee nonetheless, has a different set of friends. He is friends with the elite, Junho and Hyeongjun since, after all, he himself is one.

“ _Ah Dongpyo, can you bring your own water bottle next time?”_ Minhee grabs his water bottle from his friend.

“ _You don’t believe it Minhee. The handmade chocolate that they gave to Eunsang is extremely sweet. It seems like they put a kilogram of sugar in there. It is so disgusting. It’s pure sugar. You might have diabetes even just tasting it.”_ Dongpyo continues to gag it out.

“ _Oh, is it_?” Minhee replies uninterestedly as he puts his head on the table and closed his eyes

  
_“Don’t say that_ ” Eunsang tells Dongpyo as he smiles and gets another piece.

“ _I thought you don’t like sweet chocolates you like bitter ones, the dark ones?”_ Dongpyo looks at him still with a disgusted face.

 _“You mean the super bitter ones._ " He corrects his friend. _"I don’t like sweets but it’s the best one among the chocolates I received”_ Eunsang continues to chew

“ _Is because it was handmade?_ ” Dongpyo

Eunsang did not answer, instead he sneaked a glimpse at the sleeping Minhee.

* * *

📽 2nd year high school

Eunsang forgot about the extremely sweet chocolate he received on their first year. He just remembered it when this time another box of chocolate and another typewritten note is in his locker in the morning.

The note: " _Isn't it strange, there are so many people out there, who secretly love someone, and there are so many people out there who have no idea that someone secretly loves them"_

_“You got another one on white day eh? I can’t believe this person is giving it to you on this day and not on Valentines. Did you perhaps give someone last valentines?”_ Dongpyo started chatting as soon as he takes out the chocolate on his locker.

“ _Not that I know of_ ” He shrugs his shoulder and put the note inside his bag. Dongpyo opens the box and tasted the chocolate.

_“OHHHHH SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!_ ” He screamed in a second while gagging out.

Dongpyo looks around and right at the same moment, Minhee and his friends are on the way to the locker. Dongpyo immediately grabs Minhee’s bag and takes out his water bottle and drinks all of it.

“ _Yah, I know I’m nice Midget, but that is very rude and unnecessary._ ” Minhee takes back his bag while trying to control his voice.

_“I’m sorry Minhee, it’s an emergency”_ Dongpyo begs for forgiveness.

_"What happened?”_ Hyeongjun asks who is watching them and gives his handkerchief to Dongpyo.

_“The chocolate that they gave to Eunsang is very bitter. It's 100x more bitter than the bitter melon, it's crazy. ”_ Dongpyo wipes his tears from the corner of his eyes.

“ _It's not that bad_ ” Eunsang takes a bite “ _I actually like it”_ He continues.

  
Hyeongjun and Junho seems so curious so Eunsang offered it to them. With much care, Hyeongjun only used the tip of his tongue to taste it while Junho smelled it first before he tasted it like how Hyeongjun did it.

Then suddenly, both of them run as fast as they can to the restroom.

“ _Ehhhhh?”_ He looks puzzled.

_“Does your taste bud become numb on White day?”_ Dongpyo suspiciously look at him and forced him to open his mouth as he checks it like a doctor.

“ _No, silly”_ He said. _“Minhee, do you want to try?”_ He asks Minhee who is now on his locker taking out some of his books.

_“Thank you Eunsang, but looking on their reactions, I’ll pass”_ He smiled

_“If you say so_.” Eunsang smiled back.

* * *

In the afternoon, they are packing their things and getting ready to go home while Dongpyo is still whining about the bitter chocolate.

Eunsang who is laughing at him suddenly burst, _“I hope next year, I will have a spicy chocolate. I swear I will date him if he will do that.”_ He said as they started walking out from their classroom.

Dongpyo shrieks, “ _Oh my god Eunsang, what if they will really do that”_

_“Everyone is gone, nobody heard it._ ” Eunsang giggles

“ _Do I look like a ghost?”_ Junho whispered from their back

_“Ahhhh! Junho!!!”_ Dongpyo squeals again

_“So, you are there!”_ Eunsang smiles awkwardly.

“ _Don’t worry Eunsang, you are not my type and who the hell will make a spicy chocolate unless they are too whipped for you”_ He smirks and walks fast as Minhee and Hyeongjun are waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

After Junho joined his friends, they saw him whispered and then the three looks at them with a fishy gaze together with smirks.

_"I swear Junho just told it to his friends”_ Dongpyo pouts

_“As if they care_ ” Eunsang pouts as well and he feels a little thug in his heart as he watched the tallest guy walking and laughing with his friends.

He did see him turn around and look at him in an apologetic manner which made him confuse. Or it was just his imaginations. Eunsang brushed off the idea as Dongpyo continue to talk about who should Eunsang should date. He pretended to listen but in reality, he isn't because he only wants to date one guy but that seems like it will never ever happen in his high school life.

* * *

Present: 🎥 3rd year high school

He drags himself to wake up and walks with eyes half closed to the kitchen.

He looks for the ingredients and he started making chocolates. It’s their last year and maybe it’s the first and last thing that he will do this too.

  
After careful baking and cooking, he inserts his note and ties the ribbon neatly.

He will give this to his anonymous sender as a thank you gift. But first, he needs to know who he is.

He went to school very early and find a spot on the second floor of library where he can see anyone who goes to the locker area.

It’s just past six and he is still sleepy however he tried to focus on his target. In a while, he sees someone too familiar walking to the lockers.

No, it can’t be him. The possibility that it’s him is even negative. He convinces himself. How can he?

After just 2-3 minutes, the guy left in a hurry and went outside the building.

Eunsang slowly goes down from his seat, out from the library then to the locker nervously.

Although he is sure it’s not him and it’s just coincidence that he goes there at this time -after all he is the SC president and he is too busy and maybe he just went there to get something; Eunsang's heart is thumping so hard that his hands are shaking.

He slowly opens his locker and there it is, a box of chocolates and the note.

_"I love it when I catch you looking at me, and then you smile and look away. But the truth is, I'm crazy for you and everyone can see that except you"_

Eunsang then remove the tie of the chocolate box and smiled at what he sees.

He tasted it and laughs silently. It's indeed spicy. He leans on the locker and tears started forming on the corner of his eyes with happiness.

He is touched. His heart is swelling like it's going to burst. He continues to munch on the chocolate as he is lazily leaning and thinking.

After a while, he takes out the box that he prepared and carefully puts it on the guys locker.

Aside from the general thank you note that he wrote this morning, he writes another one.

_"I know how busy you are, but is it alright to meet me at the rooftop at sunset?"_

* * *

Everyone is settled in their classroom and Dongpyo as noisy as he is, is asking him what he got today.

He challenged him, _"I’m not telling you but if you want to taste it, you should eat it all”_

Hyeongjun who is now Dongpyo’s seatmate snorts. _“Don’t tell me its spicy”_

Eunsang is trying to suppress his giggles.

“ _Yah? Is it?”_

_“It’s a secret.”_

“ _Our teacher is coming soon, stop being noisy Dongpyo”_ Minhee stops them who sits at his back this year.

Eunsang turned his head around and he meets Minhee's eyes. Eunsang suddenly feels his cheeks getting hot and red then he turns again as he sits properly.

He can feel the gaze of Minhee in his head and it's not helping him to calm down.

* * *

It was almost 6 when Eunsang goes to the rooftop. Dongpyo was suspicious when he told him he has something to do at the library. He even offered to wait for him, but he lied and told him he will be very very late.

As soon as he steps to the rooftop, he sees Minhee immediately. He is leaning on the balustrade while looking down at the playground and munching something. Eunsang stares at his side view. The sunset made his features more prominent. Small face, long eyelashes, tiny nose, kissable lips.

He slowly goes next to him, " _Hi”_ he greets.

Minhee's eyes widen, looking confuse but was able to find his composure immediately. _"Oh hi Eunsang, what are you doing here?”_

_“Is the rooftop only for school officers?”_ He teases and looks at the playground curious on what Minhee is looking.

“ _Oh sorry, was that too rude? I was just surprised”_ Minhee 

_"I don't want to share this but because I offended you then you can have some. These are superb I tell you”_ He pushes the box to him and puts one in his own mouth.

_“Hm… no, thank you. I like extremely sweet, too bitter and spicy chocolates”_ he smirks and takes a glimpse at Minhee whose face suddenly becomes pink that didn't go unnoticed by Eunsang.

_“Are you waiting for someone?_ ” Minhee changes the topic.

_“Not really.”_

_"Oooh.”_ Minhee checks his watch.

_“Are you waiting for someone?”_ Eunsang this time asks

“ _I guess. He is supposed to be here on sunset.”_

_“Are you waiting for a love confession?_ ” Eunsang continue to tease

Minhee laughs awkwardly. _“Not really. I just want to thank him for these_.” He said tapping at the chocolate box

_“But you always receive chocolate from everyone.”_ His eyebrow raises with much curiosity.

“ _Correction, not everyone."_ He smiles bitterly. _“And I wasn’t planning to meet him, but these chocolates are so irresistible and it’s only right to thank him in person.”_

_“Do you love them that much?”_ Eunsang's lips curved into a smile. 

Minhee's eyes sparkle this time _“Yes, and maybe I can ask him to teach me how to make one.”_

_“Why are you planning to give it to someone?_ ”He tries to hide his amusement.

Minhee sighs and a twinge of sadness is visible, “ _I tried but failed miserably.”_

_“I don’t think so.”_ Eunsang tries to brighten up his mood. 

Minhee looks at him in a confusing manner.

" _Anyway, I don't think he is coming, I'll go ahead Eunsang"_ He bids goodbye, turns around and walks away.

_"Mini.."_ Eunsang calls him.

Minhee slowly turns around and faces him from a distance. Only Hyeongjun and Junho calls him that and Eunsang didn't know why it suddenly came out from him.

_"Are you really that bad? I mean making chocolates?"_

_“His friend and my friends almost died tasting it._ ” Minhee rolls his eyes in frustration.

Eunsang laughs loudly. Minhee stops and stares at him then slowly walks back to his original position just now,a tiny smile formed on his lips.

_“Common, we know Dongpyo is exaggerating sometimes”_ Eunsang blurted in between his giggles

_“Indeed, he—”_ Minhee’s eyes got so big at the realization.

_“You know Minhee, making chocolates like this”_ Eunsang said as he takes the box from Minhee's hand, opens it, and takes one piece and bites half - _“you usually use specific measurements. You need to weigh until the last gram to be able to achieve your desired taste.”_ then he feeds Minhee the other half.

Minhee is speechless but he chews the given confectionary.

_“And Kang Minhee, why are you so sneaky. You should have asked me directly since first year.”_ Eunsang looks at him bravely though he can feel his own nerves. But he is not backing out now. Not that he knows everything.

Minhee steps back a little _“What do you mean?”_

_“I like you. I like you since you walked into our classroom on our first year. I like how you brush your hair when you are a little frustrated. I like how you blow it when some strands are slightly covering your eyes. I like how your eyebrows crease when you are concentrating and thinking and the way you bite your lips. I like when you colored your hair blonde, I know everybody know how gorgeous you are, but you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I like how you bat your long eyelashes and the way you blink. I even like how you drink straight from a soft drink bottle and how you didn't shower for five days. I like how you sleep at he class and get good grades. I like how you help others to study even if you are always busy. I have a lot more but to sum it up, I like everything about you"_ He huffs with his continues confession as he stares at the speechless beautiful Minhee. Eunsang doesn't know where he got all his nerves to say those but for the first time he is just happy to tell him.

_"You don't believe me?"_ Eunsang pouts as Minhee continue to stare at him in disbelief. _"Should I shout from here?"_

He positioned himself facing the playground.

_"I LIKE -_

Eunsang's shout suddenly stops as Minhee pulls him and in a second, Minhee's lips is already on top of his.

The world stops. The time stops.

Only their heart beats are heard, thumping so hard as they are facing each other, only ribs apart.

Several seconds and both of them pulls apart.

Eunsang tried to turn his face against Minhee because he is blushing so hard but Minhee cups his face and stares at him.

_"I like you too, for so long. So so much that it hurts.”_ Minhee smiling, face extremely red.

Eunsang slowly smiles. _"Why did you only reveal yourself now?”_ Involuntarily, he hits his arms lightly .

_“Does it matter?”_

_"Of course? I’ve been daydreaming of you every day and sometimes I can’t sleep thinking of you"_

Minhee laughs loudly. _“I guess we are the same huh._

_"Eunsang, will you go out with me?”_ He mumbled

_“You should have asked that before you kissed me?”_

_“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.”_ Minhee presses their foreheads together. _"So?"_

_“I would love to.”_ Eunsang shyly said then he faces the playground again because he can feel his heart thumping so loudly.

Minhee slips his hand on Eunsang’s and intertwined it. As he stands besides him.

Eunsang takes a glimpse on Minhee and caught him staring.

_“Stop staring”_

Minhee pouts, “ _But I have been secretly staring at you for the past years, just let me be this time please”_

_“I can't believe the mighty Mr. SC Pres and the elite Kang Minhee is like this._ " He chuckles

_“You don’t like it?”_ Minhee tilts his head towards him giving him a cute face.

_“No, I find it fascinating.”_ He lowers his gaze." _Do you have something to do later?_ ” Eunsang asks

“ _Not really, plus it’s weekend. How about we go on a date?”_ Minhee hides a tiny smile as he squeezes his hand.

Eunsang smirks _“I’m planning a different thing though"_

_“What?”_

_“I’ll teach you how to make chocolates”_

_“Ahhh.. No. Cooking is the thing I hate the most.”_ Minhee rolls his eyes

He chortles _“Then why did you make those handmade chocolates?”_

Minhee looks above then to his face and with sincerity, he whispered to his ear _“Because I heard that you like homemade last time”_ then Eunsang felt another the gentle squeeze on his hand

He nods in agreement, _"I do._ ”He squeezes his hand back

_"But since you are mine now, I don’t need to do it anymore.”_ Minhee smiles widely.

_“Yah!”_

_"Instead, I’ll just eat all what you make."_

_“Hmm that sounds unfair.”_ He pouts

_“Then I’ll take you to date in every homemade chocolate?"_ Minhee winks at him

_“Now that is fair."_ He chuckles " _By the way why on White day?"_

Minhee scratches his nape and smiles " _Hmmm... because everybody is giving you presents on Valentines, it's so frustrating_ " Minhee pouts _“And if you liked me, too why didn't you give me for the past years?_ " He asks back

_"Because you are Kang Minhee, everyone's crush, everyone's love and you got expensive chocolates Sir"_

_"But your chocolates is the best... And Eunsang"_

"Hmmm?.."

_"I'm everyone’s love or crush but, I'm yours alone"_ Minhee pats his head like a kid.

" _No"_

_"Yes"_

_"No_ "

" _Eunsang-ah, I didn't know you are hardheaded"_ Minhee giggles as he lightly flicks his forehead

_"Ouch"_

_"It's getting dark" Let's go? I'll send you home"_

Eunsang nods and beams as he looks at their entwined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> please love 02's wherever they are ^^
> 
> these was posted with picture @ prikibear


End file.
